


A Midsummer Night's Nightmare

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, Comedy, Established Relationship, First years are Humans, Getting Together, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, everyone else are faeries, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: As King Kuroo of the faeries fights with his husband, Daichi, he ends up turning the whole forest into chaos through his attempts to get one young man to fall in love with another. With Kenma by his side, it takes every ounce of his powers to set everything right again.Ask Challenge! Pick a genre and a rare ship:Shakespeare AU + Tsukihina or Kurodai





	A Midsummer Night's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/gifts).



**Act I:**

It was deep within the forest on a warm summer’s evening when Kenma wandered into a clearing, not paying much attention to where he was going. It did not matter much since the entire wood was his playground. Besides, his best friend was the King of the Faeries, and he would find him eventually.

His feet pressed so lightly in the grass they did not bend a blade. His olive-green clothing floated around him like streams of cobwebs that shimmered with morning dew. Delicate white petals decorated his golden hair as it swung around his bored face as he wandered further into the clearing. It was there that he ran into Sugawara Koushi, another faerie of the forest.

“Kenma! How are you?” Suga chirped as he bounded up to him, his midnight blue garment rippling like water with every movement. Kenma blinked up at him with his golden eyes and shrugged.

“Alright, I guess.”

Suga laughed, the sound echoing throughout the clearing and waking up blossoms that had closed their petals already for the evening.

“Come on, perk up! Daichi has me rounding everyone up to hang out.”

“Ugh, Kuroo’s gathering up our friends to have a party here tonight. He’s still pissed at Daichi, you should keep him away from here.”                                                                                                

Suga rolled his eyes.

“Probably not as pissed as Daichi is at him. You’d think being married for so long they wouldn’t bicker like two human nations at war.”

“You’d think… Oh shit, here they come.”

From one side of the clearing, Kuroo stepped lightly over the bushes and wandered toward Kenma with a smirk on his face. Nestled in his wild raven locks was a crown of gold with two elegant antlers stemming from it and stretching toward the sky. A wispy cloth of royal purple billowed from his shoulders and flowed behind him like wings while his blue tunic was opened down the middle, showing off the lean hardness of his chest and stomach.

From the other side, Daichi slipped out from amongst the trees. Shorter than Kuroo but no less impressive, an emerald green tunic made of the finest silk hung from his broad shoulders, the sleeves open to reveal his muscular arms underneath. Always more of a warrior faerie than the kind that typically roamed through the forest singing songs, it took a hundred years of them wooing each other before they realized their love was requited.

“Tch, what are you doing here? Come to spoil my fun as usual?” Kuroo asked in a cool tone, folding his arms across his chest.

“What you like to call _fun_ is a disaster to most. Can’t you learn to behave like a rational adult?”

“This from the faerie who challenged Bokuto to an eating contest the other day.”

“And won,” Daichi said with a taunting grin, and though Kuroo was still angry he couldn’t help grinning back.

“Listen, if you don’t mind, I have things to do with my friends. You could hang out with us if you reconsidered my offer.”

“No, that’s fine, I’ll enjoy my own party. Have fun, my _Love_. Try not to annihilate any villages while you revel with your friends.”

Before Kuroo could add on one last retort, Daichi had already turned to make his way back into the trees with Suga giggling at his heels.

“Dammit… Kenma!”

“I’m right behind you.”

“Oh. You invited everyone tonight except Daichi, right?”

“Yes, we’re expecting an absurd amount of people. Can’t you two just make up so the forest can be peaceful again?”

“Not yet! Mark my words, Kenma, by this time tomorrow Daichi will be once again by my side with my offer accepted, and the world will once again be at peace.”

“I doubt that.”

“You invited Bokuto and the rest of them, right?” Kenma froze and at his silence, Kuroo turned slowly toward him with his eyes wide. “How could you forget Bokuto?!”

“I got hungry and stopped for a bite. Then I took a nap, and when I woke up I thought I invited everybody and came here.”

Kuroo hung his head with a heavy sigh. He lifted his hand to scratch at his hair sticking out from between the antlers while he thought.

“Can you go now? I’ll never hear the end of it if he doesn’t get an invite.”

“Hmph, fine. But please no more parties after this for a while?”

“I can say that I’ll try, but it’s probably useless.”

Kenma scrunched his nose before turning on his heel and disappearing into the trees. Kuroo decided to wander through the forest to calm his anxious mind. Perhaps there were some interesting nymphs around to give him some fresh gossip.

A cool breeze curled through the trees and rushed past him, bringing with it the sound of two voices. They seemed to be arguing, and Kuroo immediately found himself intrigued. He slipped through the trees until he came to the top of a shallow cliffside and gazed down at the lower area.

Emerging from a crop of trees were two young men, both in matching black tracksuits and oversized backpacks. The taller one had blonde hair and glasses, his face pinched in anger as he rushed forward with his long strides. The shorter one chased after the first, with hair as bright as the sun and an energetic spring in his step.

“Tsukishimaaaaa, slow down!”

“No, we’ve wasted enough time as it is. I can’t believe I’m stuck here with you of all people.”

“I don’t want to be stuck with you either,” The short one spat back, but Kuroo noticed the flush on his face and the way he bit his lip. The Faerie King followed along with the pair, anxious to discover the relationship between the two and what they were doing out there in the middle of the night.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this. I don’t like camping or sleeping outdoors at all, Yamaguchi is alone with that asshole, and you lost our map.”

“I’m telling you it wasn’t my fault!”

“Right, the river just happened to snatch the map out of your hands and run away with it.”

“No, you startled me, and I dropped it. It’s _your_ fault. Let’s just stop and make camp somewhere and find them in the morning.”

“I’m not sleeping until we find Yamaguchi, and I’m definitely not sleeping near you.”

The blonde hurried forward with a burst of energy derived completely from his anger and stomped out of sight in the trees. His bright-haired companion paused, taking a deep shuddering breath to hold of the tears that seemed to be glimmering in his eyes. Once they were contained he rushed forward as he called out Tsukishima’s name and told him to slow down.

Kuroo propped his chin on his palm as he pondered the situation. He felt bad for the little guy, obviously in love with the taller one. It was difficult for him to understand why when he seemed like such a taciturn fellow, but who was he to judge someone’s type? Besides, the blonde looked extremely stressed; perhaps he wasn’t always that rude.

“Bokuto’s coming, Kuro” Kenma said from beside him, and Kuroo nearly fell off the stump he was sitting on.

“Jeez, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry… what were you doing?”

“Spying. Do you remember that flower that acts like a love potion?”

“Squeeze it on someone’s eyes and the first person they see is the one they fall in love with?”

“Yup, that one. I want you to find it and look for two boys wearing black clothes and backpacks. I want you to squeeze it on the eyes of the taller, grumpy one while he sleeps, so when he sees the shorter one he’ll fall in love with him for sure.”

“Why do you care?”

“If you had seen him, you would have rooted for the little guy as well. The taller one seemed a bit rude to him, so I hope he’ll also be nicer to him.”

Kenma studied his friend and the way he gazed off into the forest. Kuroo would never admit it, but he obviously missed being around Daichi and hated fighting with him. Kenma felt that perhaps Kuroo wanted a couple to have the chance to be happier than he was himself. Finally, he sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll go do that now.”

“Thanks, Kenma,” Kuroo replied with a warm smile and he reached out to ruffle his hair, causing a few white petals to fall from his flower crown. He disappeared a moment later, and Kuroo sauntered back to the clearing to prepare for the party, feeling more pride in himself than he had before.

 

**Act II:**

“Um, are you sure you know where you’re going, Tobio?” Yamaguchi asked as he squeezed Kageyama’s hand, wishing it wasn’t so sweaty.

“Yeah, I’ve got a pretty good sense of direction.”

“What about Tsukki and Hinata?”

“They have a map, right?”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

Yamaguchi fell silent as he gazed around the dark trees surrounding them and felt like the branches were stretching out toward him to snatch him away. He had heard strange stories about that forest, wild tales of people suddenly being transformed into animals or mystical sightings of supernatural creatures.

“Hey,” Kageyama murmured in his ear. Yamaguchi shivered from his hot breath and paused as Kageyama tugged on his hand. “We’re going to be fine, there aren’t many animals in the woods except for little ones.”

“Right! You’re right, I’m fine. I don’t often camp, and with the other two not here I was just a little worried.”

Kageyama blinked at him a moment before a blush began trickling across his cheeks.

“Yeah... they’re not here. I bet they made camp already since it’s so late, maybe we should do the same.”

“Oh, I guess that would be the smart thing to do,” Yamaguchi chuckled nervously as he looked around the area. They were in an open space devoid of any rough tree roots, one big enough for the two of them at least. He pursed his lips and looked at Kageyama who gave him an assertive nod as he began slipping his pack off to remove his sleeping bag. Yamaguchi took a deep breath as he followed, focusing on unrolling his own sleeping bag onto the grass.

He was about to slip in it when Kageyama moved his right up against Yamaguchi’s.

“What are you doing?!” He yelped.

“What do you mean? I’m just trying to sleep.”

“There’s plenty of room, why are you right up against me?”

“Because it’ll be warmer that way… and we are dating,” Kageyama muttered, rubbing his neck as he glanced away.

“That’s exactly why you should move it away a bit, it’s not appropriate!”

“What?! It’s not like I’m going to try something. But even then, it’s not like we haven’t kissed yet.”

Yamaguchi whined and covered his hot face. He trusted Kageyama, but he was still flustered about being in a relationship with the handsome setter. There was a big difference between sneaky kisses in the gym storage closet and being alone in the woods with their sleeping bags up against each other.

Yamaguchi lifted his face from his hands when he heard shuffling next to him. Kageyama gathered his things and stumbled to the opposite end of the clearing.

“You don’t have to go that far,” Yamaguchi said quietly as guilt seeped into his chest.

“It’s fine, I’m still here so you don’t have to be afraid. Go ahead and get some sleep, Tadashi,” Kageyama said as he settled in, glancing over at Yamaguchi with a small smile. Yamaguchi beamed at him and snuggled into his own bag with a sigh.

“Goodnight Tobio.”

Surrounding them was the gentle symphony of cricket song, and the pleasant breeze rustled the leaves, drawing them into a deep sleep. From just beyond the tree line came a disgruntled groan, the figure of Kenma forming a moment later as the moonlight swept across him. He flinched when he saw the two young men asleep and immediately began creeping around them. He frowned at their sleeping bags covering up their clothes, and he gingerly pulled one of them bag to peer inside.

“Hmm, black clothes. This must be them.”

He straightened up and pulled the flower from his pocket and looked down at the raven-haired lad. His head jerked toward the other one sleeping several feet away and then back down toward the one at his feet.

“The taller one? They’re like the same size,” He grumbled as he pulled a long string from his pocket and set it on the young man’s face. He growled in his sleep, startling Kenma for a moment before he stretched the string all the way down to where his feet were sticking up from the sack.

“Kuroo was right, he is grumpy. I wonder why that one likes him so much,” He mused as he pinched the string that marked the boy’s length and fluttered across the clearing to measure the other boy. He nodded when it was evident that the grumpy one was, in fact, the taller one and returned to squeeze the flower juice onto the boy’s eyes. Once he was finished, he slipped back into the forest, relieved that his duties were over, and he could relax for once that evening.

An hour later, the trees and bushes outside of the clearing began to rustle before a small figure stumbled through it with sticks and briars decorating his brightly colored hair.

“Tsukishimaaaaaa!” Hinata yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. A groan behind him answered, and he yelped in surprise when he saw the figure on the ground. “Oh, thank God. Kageyama!! Wake up, have you seen Tsukishima?” He asked as he gripped his hands into Kageyama’s shirt and shook him awake. Hinata waited impatiently as Kageyama’s blue eyes fluttered open and widened when they saw him.

“Hinata?” He whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me, Idiot. Have you seen--” Hinata stopped speaking as Kageyama lifted his hand and tenderly removed a briar from his hair. He sat up quickly and leaned his face uncomfortably close to Hinata’s as he continued to stare at him.

“I didn’t know someone could be so pretty! Your eyes are round and bright, like a couple of volleyballs. Your hair is as orange as… oranges!”

“Yeeeahhh, thanks,” Hinata said as he leaned away from his best friend and scratched his head. _Maybe he ate something funny_ , He thought as he glanced around but Kageyama’s hands suddenly grasped his arms and pulled him closer.

“Don’t look away from me!”

“Okay! Why not?”

“I couldn’t stand it if you looked at someone else. Hinata, I love you, please tell me you feel the same.”

“Ew, what?!” Hinata squawked as he shimmied his way out of Kageyama’s hold and began packing away toward the trees. “What the hell? I’m miserable about Tsukishima, you know that. And now you decide to make fun of me too? I thought we were friends, Meathead!”

Without another word, Hinata ran back into the forest, trying to keep more tears from escaping his itching eyes.

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama growled under his breath and launched himself out of his sleeping bag, yelling out Hinata’s name as he chased after him.

“Hmm? Tobio? What’s going on?” Yamaguchi yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes to gape around him. He gasped when he saw Kageyama’s sleeping bag laying open on the grass and no sign of his boyfriend anywhere in the clearing. His head swiveled around as he called out Kageyama’s name, but he heard no answer except for a distant hooting owl.

“I can’t believe he’d leave me,” Yamaguchi muttered quietly, hugging his arms around himself. Nearby was another snap of a twig, and he flew out of his sleeping bag and ran off in a different direction from where Kageyama and Hinata had disappeared. From the side of the clearing where Yamaguchi had heard the sound, a little rabbit hopped into the space, his nose twitching as he nibbled on some grass. It cocked its head at the sleeping bag in front of it, and after a quick inspection, it hopped on top of it. The plushy material was warm and cozy, so the rabbit curled up in a ball and fell fast asleep.

 

“Ahh, this night is going better than I thought,” Kuroo mused as he stared up at the sky and beamed up at the moon. It was the perfect night for a party as well as a night for lovers to converge.

_I just wish I could enjoy it with mine_ , He thought glumly and turned to his best friend meandering behind him.

“Hey, how did it work out with those two guys? Did you find them?”

“Of course, otherwise I’d still be stuck out there looking for them,” Kenma said as he gestured to the surrounding forest.

“Excellent! I would love to see how they’re getting along. That flower is very potent, I even wonder if they’re still wearing clothes,” He giggled and with a gasp, he rushed toward his friend and threw an arm around him. “Come on! Let’s go find them!”

“You just wanna see if they’re naked,” Kenma groaned as his friend dragged him away.

“Of course, don’t you?”

Kenma thought about it for a moment and smirked.

“Maybe just for a minute.”

When Kuroo no longer had to drag him, they flew through the trees like a pair of birds, searching the darkness for any signs of life. Kuroo stopped suddenly when he finally heard voices and scampered behind a large tree with an impish grin, Kenma sneaking beside him to peer around the other side.

“I’m so pissed, when I get my hands on him--”

“But Tsukki, he might really be in trouble!”

“Then why didn’t he wake you?! He left you alone without a word, defenseless.”

“And you left Hinata!” Yamaguchi yelled back, stopping in his tracks as he crossed his arms in front of himself defiantly. Tsukishima halted as well, and with a sigh he turned toward his friend.

“I didn’t leave Hinata, I _lost_ him. I’m sorry I forgot to put a bell on him.”

“Stop it. Why do you have to be so cruel to him all the time?”

“Because he makes it easy. Stop trying to make this about us and not about you and your asshole boyfriend.”

“He’s not an asshole.”

They continued bickering while the faeries watched from the shadows unseen. Kuroo pulled his head back from around the trunk to share a look with Kenma.

“Sooooo, Megane-kun is the right guy, but who’s the other one?”

“What do you mean? I don’t see the guy I poured the flower juice on, but _that_ one was with him. It should have been him that the grumpy guy fell in love with.”

As the truth of the matter dawned on them both, Kuroo’s mouth dropped open as Kenma cringed.

“Kenma… what did you do?”

“What you told me to!”

“We have to find the other two quick.”

Kenma’s head jerked around as angry shouts and cries of desperation echoed throughout the trees.

“Something tells me we won’t have to.”

They returned to their position of peering around the trunk unseen as two more figures rushed through the trees.

“Oh, finally!” Hinata shouted as he ran forward and hid behind Yamaguchi. Kageyama stormed after him, his face stricken until his eyes landed on Hinata.

“Why are you running from me?!”

“Because you’re acting weird! See this guy? Your _boyfriend_?!” He snapped as he shoved Yamaguchi forward.

“Tobio! Where did you--”

“I’m sorry. I only have room in my heart for one person, and that is Hinata,” Kageyama said as he gestured behind him. Yamaguchi blinked at him as the words sank in.

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with Hinata, simple as that. Hinata! Get over here!” He yelled as he pointed his finger at him, ignoring the way Yamaguchi’s face fell.

“No, you psycho!”

As Kageyama took a step toward him, he scurried behind Tsukishima and gripped his hands into his shirt. Kageyama froze, taking a deep breath as his eyes flashed ominously at Tsukishima.

“You dare come between me and my love?”

Tsukishima straightened up taller and snickered at his fellow teammate.

“I _was_ trying to come between you and your boyfriend standing over there, but if you want to join yourself with this fellow idiot back here, I won’t stand in your way.”

“Don’t call him that! I’ll beat the shit out of you if you insult him again.”

“Really? Considering your favorite name for him is Dumbass?”

“Tsukishima, he’s out of his mind!” Hinata whispered loudly behind him, tugging on his shirt.

“Perhaps, but it actually might be an improvement. You two are perfect for each other, so Yamaguchi and I can just--” Tsukishima faltered when he gazed at his friend. It had been many years since he’d seen Yamaguchi cry, so seeing tears streaming down his freckled face in silence cracked at Tsukishima’s conscious.

“Shit. Yamaguchi, it’s obvious he’s being possessed by some demon right now. I mean, a different demon than he’s normally being possessed by. He doesn’t mean anything he’s saying.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Tobio?” Yamaguchi asked, ignoring his friend’s attempt to comfort him. “If you loved Hinata, why did you accept my confession?”

Kageyama turned toward him in surprise, as if he’d forgotten Yamaguchi was there and shrugged.

“I don’t know why. I think I didn’t realize how much I truly loved Hinata.”

“I thought you were just friends!” Yamaguchi shouted back, his voice cracking as he began to sob.

“We are!” Hinata interjected as he peered around Tsukishima’s back. “I don’t know what kind of mushrooms he ate, but he’s not himself, Yamaguchi!”

“He seems lucid enough to me!” Yamaguchi muttered before spinning on his heel and running back into the trees.

“Ugh, here we go again,” Tsukishima growled as he rushed after his friend with Hinata still holding onto his shirt.

Kageyama cocked his head in confusion.

“Lucid? What the hell does that mean? Hinata, my Love, get your ass back here!” He barked as he followed the trail left by his friends.

Kuroo knocked his forehead against the rough bark several times as he grumbled under his breath.

“This is a disaster! How could you get it wrong?”’

“Me? A pair of boys in track clothes and one of them was grumpy, you said. What are the chances there would be two sets of them?”

“Ugh, you’re right. Let’s go after them. We need to stop this mess before it gets out of hand.”

 

**Act III:**

The two faeries chased after the boys, recruiting their friends Bokuto and Akaashi along the way to try to round the four humans into a clearing using whatever methods they could. The first one they found was Yamaguchi, rushing in random directions as his vision clouded with streams of tears. Bokuto transformed himself into an owl and swooped in front of him, startling him with a yelp and ran off in the right direction.

As Hinata scrambled around in the dark, Kenma shrank himself into a glowing orb and appeared in front of him. Hypnotized by the warm light, the faerie led Hinata on safe paths, so he didn’t hurt himself anymore on prickly bushes and rocks. Once he led him to the clearing, he hovered in the center and continued to emit the light since Yamaguchi was there as well and both boys seemed calmer in his presence.

Kuroo found Tsukishima by himself, looking more concerned than he had the entire night as he called out Yamaguchi’s name and occasionally Hinata’s. He rushed up behind the tall blonde disguised as a shadow and whispered a suggestion in his ear. Tsukishima blinked and turned his head where he saw a path he hadn’t noticed before, immediately rushing toward it.

There was nothing they could do to distract the love-infected Kageyama, so Akaashi blew some sleeping dust on a breeze to carry it smack against the young man’s face. Bokuto and Akaashi rushed forward to catch his limp body, but despite the faeries’ impressive strength they still groaned under his weight. It took Kuroo joining them to shuffle the body toward the clearing where the other three had gathered.

When they arrived, Kuroo nearly dropped Kageyama’s front half when he found Daichi wandering around the clearing, humming a lullaby in his deep voice as three humans slept soundly in the middle.

“What are you doing here?!” He hissed at his husband as they tossed Kageyama’s body beside Yamaguchi’s. Daichi chuckled and walked toward him, twirling one of the flowers in his hand.

“I heard about the mess you got yourself in, and I thought that I’d give you a hand.”

Kuroo felt his cheeks grow hot, partly from embarrassment but also from the warm expression Daichi was giving him.

“Well, I appreciate it. I just wanted to help them.”

Daichi nodded and stretched out his hand to give Kuroo the flower.

“I know, and I don’t blame you. I saw them enter the forest when the sun was just setting and sensed the disharmony among them. Perhaps if you and I weren’t fighting, we could have helped them together.”

“Yeah, and then you could have left me out of it,” Kenma grumbled from the tree branch he was lounging on.

Kuroo ignored him and beamed down at Daichi, reaching out to stroke his fingers down his cheek.

“Then let’s stop fighting, I miss you. No amount of parties can soothe my soul like you can.”

Daichi’s eyes widened as his own face flushed and he gulped as he tried to look away. Kuroo chuckled as he dropped the flower and cradled Daichi’s face in his hands to point it directly at him. A smile slipped back on Daichi’s lips just before Kuroo brushed his own against them with a happy sigh.

Behind them, Bokuto and Akaashi coughed lightly and backed away into the forest to give them privacy. Kenma groaned and stood up on his branch, the leaves shaking underneath from the movement. With a hop he flew into the air and disappeared into the dark, leaving the King and his husband to care for the four unconscious boys by themselves.

“Come on,” Daichi chuckled, giving Kuroo’s lips a light nibble before backing away. “It’ll be morning soon, and we need to do it right this time.”

“After you, my Love,” Kuroo purred, placing a kiss on Daichi’s hand before sweeping around the clearing to gather up the flowers. Together they arranged the boys in pairs, facing their heads toward each other so they saw the right one when their eyes opened. After squeezing the juice onto Kageyama and Tsukishima, they slipped back into the trees to watch as the sun began to pour through the trees and the birds began to sing.

Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open as he yawned deeply. He froze when he saw Yamaguchi lying next to him, but his expression softened as he shuffled closer. His fingers grazed down Yamaguchi’s damp cheek, and he scowled deeply when he noticed how red and puffy his eyelids were. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against each eye, slowly working his way over Yamaguchi’s face until he began to stir.

“Tobio?”

“Hey, I’m here,” He said softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close. Yamaguchi’s eyes flew open as his whole body went rigid.

“No!” He protested, placing his hands against Kageyama’s chest to keep them apart. “What are you doing? You told me you love Hinata!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me! I swear I wasn’t myself, Tadashi, please. Hinata’s just my friend, I could never love that dumbass.”

“You… you still love me?”

“Yes! Ugh, even thinking about Hinata like that makes me want to vomit. Whatever happened was against my will. I love you only, I swear it.”

Yamaguchi pressed his lips together, feeling unsure after the chaotic night he had experienced. He lifted his eyes and gazed at Kageyama and could see the calm honesty etched into his face, unlike the dramatic confessions he had been spouting the night before.

“Please don’t ever do that to me again.”

Kageyama sighed as he placed his hands over Yamaguchi’s and pulled them up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to each.

“I promise… let’s never go camping again. I doubt this would have happened if we’d gone to the beach.”

Yamaguchi huffed out a laugh, relief pouring over him as he shuffled closer to his boyfriend.

“Agreed… and maybe next time we can go alone.”

“Wouldn’t that be too… inappropriate?” Kageyama asked with a teasing smirk.

“It would be, but I don’t care anymore,” Yamaguchi giggled as he leaned forward to kiss him.

On the other side of the clearing, Tsukishima groaned as he slipped his hand underneath his crooked glasses to rub his eyes. He straightened them on his nose and turned to his side and gasped when he saw Hinata’s sleeping face only inches away. He continued to stare intently, ignoring the sounds of his best friend kissing his boyfriend a few feet away. Hinata suddenly let out an ugly snore and scratched an itch on his nose, still fast asleep. Tsukishima smiled, letting out a soft laugh as he moved a little closer.

Kuroo grinned widely as he leaned over to his husband.

“Looks like everything’s been set right.”

“So it seems. After all, the flower hasn’t failed us yet,” Daichi whispered back.

They turned back to the couple and watched as Tsukishima lifted his fingers and flicked them hard against Hinata’s forehead.

“Hm, maybe we didn’t use enough,” Kuroo muttered as Hinata yelped from the sudden pain shooting in his head and glared at Tsukishima.

“What did you do?”’

“Flicked your forehead.”

“Why?!”

“To wake you up. You looked too peaceful and it was irritating me.”

Hinata pouted and rubbed his forehead as Tsukishima pressed his lips together.

“I’m sorry.”

Hinata froze for a moment and then swiveled his head around to make sure it was just them (and the amorous couple) in the clearing.

“What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry, Hinata,” Tsukishima said a bit louder. He reached out to grasp Hinata’s arm to pull him to his side, so they were facing each other again. “Listen, I know you like me— Don’t deny it, I’m not an idiot,” He said when Hinata looked like he wanted to protest. “The truth is, I like you as well, I just didn’t know how to deal with it. I’ve never been in this situation before and it scared me, so I did the most logical thing I could.”

“You mean, treat me like crap?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Tsukishima admitted with a grin. “I don’t know why my head is suddenly cleared up, but I promise I’ll treat you better from now on… or, a little better at least. I still have my pride you know.”

Hinata beamed at him, his happiness shining around him with a brilliant aura. He shuffled closer to Tsukishima and slipped his arms around his neck.

“I’m gonna do everything I can to destroy that pride of yours.”

“Oh? How do you plan on doing that?” Tsukishima asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Like this,” Hinata whispered before leaning forward and shoving their lips together. Tsukishima snorted from Hinata’s typical exuberance and pulled back slightly to start the kiss over again, this time with a calm gentleness. He felt Hinata’s body go limp in his arms as he hummed between their lips, and with a chuckle Tsukishima rolled him over onto his back so he could kiss him even deeper.

“Ah, that was a close one,” Kuroo groaned as he stretched toward the sky. He had completely missed his own party with all the chaos of the night and was exhausted from all the stress. But he was happy he had succeeded in getting the couples together and patched up his own relationship in the process.

“Yup, looks like that’s just how he shows his affection. They’re all so cute, Tetsu,” Daichi mused as he watched both couples kissing in the grass.

“Hey, wanna stay and watch them all get naked?” Kuroo asked as he winked at his husband.

Daichi laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll give you a choice. We can stay here and watch them get naked… or we can go home, and you can watch me get naked.”

“No contest, those boys are way too scrawny for my taste,” Kuroo snickered as he wrapped his arm around his husband and veered him in the direction of their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so freaking excited to get this prompt... and seriously intimidated by it. I ended up having three different plays as possibilities, but this one really lended itself to multiple couples. Thank you so much Thelabours for sending in this amazing prompt!! ;)


End file.
